


Unchained Melody

by UN_Owen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: But more on angst, Character Death, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Tragedy, post Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UN_Owen/pseuds/UN_Owen
Summary: Just when everything was going good for Bucky and the reader, the universe has another plan. Based on a prompt (see end notes)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Unchained Melody

The first thing that greeted you as soon as she woke up was a pair of blue eyes looking warmly at you. God, you could get lost in those eyes. 

“Hi.” Bucky smiled lazily.

“Morning.” You mumbled, your voice sounding a little groggy. 

“Sleep well?”

“Hmm…Considering how little sleep was involved last night.”

“Figured that one out from the moment I heard you snore.”

You gasped at his words, eyes widening as you stare back at him. “I did not.”

“That means there’s someone else in our bedroom.”

You grabbed a pillow and hit him playfully on his arm. He didn’t bother to dodge the pillow as it bounced on his arm. A chuckle escaped his lips. He lifted his flesh hand to move some hair away from your face before pressing his lips against yours swiftly.

“You’re so gorgeous, doll. I can’t believe you’re mine.”

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re trying to get in my pants again, mister.” You wagged a finger at him.

“Can’t a guy just appreciate his best girl?” He lifted his head to give you another kiss.

His best girl. You’ll never get tired hearing it. You automatically responded, a hand reaching up to cupped his cheek. You felt the rough stubble against your skin as you caressed his cheeks.

He moved his metal hand at the back of her your head as your lips never left his. It was a slow and deliberate kiss, taking every delicious minute to savour one another after a week of missing each other’s touch.

An alarm started to buzz, causing you to break away. “Sorry.” You groaned reaching for the alarm on the bedside table and turning it off. 

“Can’t we stay here?” He asked.

“You know we have to go. My cousin would kill me if we didn’t show up.” You sighed.

“Let’s stay here for a few more minutes.” His flesh hand melding with yours.

And how can you say no? “You’re lucky, I love you.” You rest her head on his chest, resting a hand over his bare stomach.

“I know.” You could feel the man smile as he wrapped an arm around you and then he went on to trace invisible circle along your exposed skin. 

You closed her eyes, hearing his heart beating. The two of you basked into a comfortable silence. It was just you two, no nosy colleagues or judging eyes on how someone could date the ex-winter soldier. Your relationship was frowned upon by others mostly because of Bucky’s history yet the two have been nothing but professional with their jobs.

Yes, he did try to kill you, Steve, Natasha, Sam and Fury but those happened when HYDRA had complete grasp over his mind. As a free man who’s completely in control of his mind, you felt the safest with his arms around you.

It was time like that that you wanted to stop time but people don’t always get what they want do they?

* * *

It was your cousin’s beach wedding. Most of your relatives weren’t too thrilled to have the ex-winter soldier but you have to live with that. Anna, your cousin and bride-to-be, already had a two year old kid with her groom, Timothy, before they decided to tie the knot. Your cousin accepted your relationship with Bucky quickly than the others, saying that she has never seen her in too deep with someone else.

“You alright?” You asked, feeling eyes on the two of you.

“Yeah.” Bucky nodded.

You and Bucky were sat together as the wedding began. There was a little confusion on Bucky’s side, deeming it to be an ‘unconventional wedding’ compared to his time since kids often came later in the picture after the wedding and not before.

You had to remind yourself that there were still a lot of adjustment on Bucky’s side since he spent the decades doing HYDRA’s dirty work. There were times you wanted to ask about his past but often found it best for Bucky to be the one initiating such conversation. The trigger words may be out of his mind but there were things that cannot be forgotten.

The ceremony was short but sweet. Before you knew it, it was time for the reception. The program got everyone’s attention, from the speech given by all those dear to them and the bride and groom’s first dance then there was dinner.

Squeezing Bucky’s hand, you excused yourself to the rest room leaving him with the rest of your family. There wasn’t much people and you were quick to relieve yourself and once you’re done with your business and fixing your make-up, you heard a familiar voice.

“Y/N bear!” A smile crept on your lips.

“Aunt Rosie.” You greeted, hugging the old woman.

“We never get to see much of you these days.”

“Sorry. Works been crazy.”

“It’s always crazy. We understand, Hon.”

“How’s the bakery going?”

“It’s going good. I’ve been trying new recipes and the customers love it. You should drop by and… bring your boyfriend too.” The older woman forced herself to smile as she added the last part.

Not everyone understood Bucky’s situation, and unfortunately trying to chance people’s mind would be a lot harder. At least your aunt had a decency to invite him. “I better get back.” You willed herself to smile.

“It’s nice to see you again, Y/n.”

“You too.”

There were whispers in the room once you left. The room wasn’t sound proofed as some people thought and you caught the words ‘assassin’, ‘Barnes’ and your own name thrown in as well. You could only shake your head in disbelief.

When you came back, you blinked owlishly seeing Bucky and your parents talk. Your father was still sceptical of the man’s intention but otherwise approve of him knowing that his daughter couldn’t easily be easily swayed by anyone’s opinion, including her own father. Your mother, on the other hand, has been supportive of it.

You couldn’t read their lips but they were talking in a hushed manner. It wouldn’t surprise you if it was one of your father’s ‘break my daughter’s heart’ line seeing the tense atmosphere around Bucky. A smile crossed your lips, seeing your father put a hand over Bucky’s shoulder before moving away to greet other people.

You saw Bucky sunk to his chair after her father left. People started to gather around the dance floor as the DJ started to put on some latest remix of a pop song you barely recognize.

They said that eyes are window to the soul and you had to agree with that. There were times that you caught Bucky with a glazed look on his eyes, and you may not always know what’s running in his head but you knew what you had to do. You slowly walked behind him and wrapped your arms around him from behind, nuzzling his neck.

“How’s my favourite man?” You felt the man relaxed. For someone who has fought aliens and enhanced people, you find it surprising that he’s intimidated by your father who was even smaller than he was.

“Don’t let your father hear that.” He interjected.

A soft laugh left your lips as you sat down beside him. “Enjoying the wedding?”

“It’s good. I mean it’s the first one, I’ve been to for 70 years.”

“Is it very different way back then?”

“It’s mostly church weddings back then, and they’re pretty much…strict into dress codes. Weddings is a big affair you know. People get married quickly and divorce very rarely happens.” He explained.

The song came to an end, only for the DJ to replace the music with slow love song. A smile crossed your lips, holding Bucky’s hand. “Want to dance?”

_Oh, my love, my darling_

_I've hungered for your touch_

_A long, lonely time_

_Time goes by so slowly_

“I-“

“Come on,” You pulled Bucky into the dance floor.

You remember Steve saying that Bucky usually has the ladies lining up for him. That didn’t seem to be a surprise but things changed after HYDRA captured Bucky.

“I’m going to come clean.” You smiled at him sheepishly. “I’m not much of a dancer so I’m sorry if I’ll step on you.”

He chuckled, looking at you. “You won’t, darling. Just let me lead.”

_And time can do so much_

_Are you still mine?_

_I need your love_

_I need your love_

_God speed your love to me_

“Relax.” He whispered to your ear.

And that you did.

He placed his left hand over your waist, the other held your right hand. You put your left hand over his right shoulder as you both swayed to the beat of the song.

He subtly push your hand to the side as you sway. You followed his lead and prayed that you don’t step on him. It was easy enough but it has been since a decade or so since you danced like that.

Did they dance like this in the 40s?

_Oh, my love, my darling_

_I've hungered, for your touch_

_A long, lonely time_

His eyes locked with yours, and suddenly it felt that it was just the two of you. There was no mission, and no one else to bother you. You could feel your heart raising, and you felt the need to rest your face on his chest. It’s been nearly a year since you started dating yet the man before you still had the same effect on you.

_I need your love_

_I need your love_

_God speed your love to me_

You met Bucky’s gaze again, a smile appeared on her lips. 

The song ended and another slow song came in. The two of you were still wrapped in each other; lost in your own world. Worries thrown far away.

Once the song was replaced by an upbeat music, the both of you reluctantly pulled away. Bucky didn’t remove his hand on yours as he kissed your knuckles. “I love you.”

“I love you too and thanks for the dance.”

“Anything for my best girl.”

The both of you exited the dance floor. You said goodbyes to the few relatives that were still up and about while some of the guests were already under the spell of the liquor.

You run to your parents who were smoking at the corner.

“No more cigarettes.” You berated them. 

“It’s just one, sweetheart.” Your father said defensively.

“Dad, we have to go. I have work tomorrow.” You told him before pulling him into a hug.

“Be careful, Y/n.” He hugged you back.

“Always. And don’t be too hard on, Bucky, yeah?” She whispered before taking a step back. “He’s a good man.”

“I know, sweetheart. I know.”

“Bye mom.” You hugged her and told you the same thing your father did. They were both worried the moment you got accepted in SHIELD especially when your mission involved field work. You waved goodbye and joined Bucky.

You saw your father giving Bucky a look before giving flashing a smile at him and Bucky smiled back as the two of you left the reception.

* * *

The trip back to your apartment went fast or perhaps you were just tired. It has been a long day after all.

“Bucky!” You squealed as he crushed his lips to yours the moment you both stepped into your apartment.

“You’re going to leave tomorrow. We need to make up time for all the time.” He explained in a matter-of-fact tone.

“I’m tired.” You pouted.

“Don’t worry, doll. I’ll do all the work.” He grinned.

“You’re insatiable, Barnes.”

“And you love it, Y/ln.” You could see his pupils blown wide. He bent down to put both of his hands behind your knee and carried you to your bedroom.

His hands were on your back as he unzip your dress. You struggle to keep up with him, his mouth nearly devouring you. He put you back on your feet to remove your clothes and underwear, and him to remove his.

Your lips connected with him again, Bucky gently laid you down to the bed. His body hovering over you. He held both your wrists together, placing them above you as he peppered your neck with kisses.

You groaned.

“Be patient, darling.” He chuckled. His free hand roamed to your breast, pulling the already hard nipple. His hand descended further down to your crotch, his lips travelling down to your breast.

You let out a moan when you felt a finger played with your clit.

“That’s it.” He whispered. He removed his hand over your wrist as he moved himself lower, his face facing your crotch. He lapped your pussy like a depraved man, sending spikes to your core. He held your legs to spread you wider.

“Fuck, Buck.” You sighed, placing your hand on his hair to tug it lightly.

After a week of not being close to you, and you going away for a mission, he needed to feel you. He sucked on your clit and pushed two fingers inside you.

You tugged his hair harder, letting out a whimper.

Hearing the mewling noise coming from you, Bucky grin. He knew you were close, and so he increased his pace as he continued to latch on your clit. You could feel the coil at the pit of your stomach, and then your vision went white.

Bucky continued with his work prolonging your climax. 

“Bucky, I need you. Please.” You sighed.

He raised himself to meet your eyes. You could see your slick around his chin. He pressed his lips to yours, tasting yourself on him. He slowly entered you, feeling yourself stretch to accommodate his girth. You rest your hands on his back, and then wrapping your legs around his waist.

He let out a growl as he pounded into you slowly with such vigour, all the while his pelvis hitting your clit, creating an amazing friction. It didn’t take long before you came again and he groaned as he spilled himself inside you.

It was almost like a ritual. Every time you were going for a mission, you’re up before the sun rises to prepare yourself physically and mentally for the job. You were sore just in the right places as you cook breakfast and prepared coffee.

You didn’t have the heart to wake up Bucky but it didn’t seem to be necessary once you heard footsteps coming from your bedroom.

“Morning, sunshine.” You greeted him.

“That smells good, doll.” He waltzed in to give your lips a peck before settling down on a chair. 

You placed the breakfast on the table and enjoyed the meal with your boyfriend. Like everything else, all good things must come to an end. Bucky put his arms around you, nearly crushing you with his strength but he reluctantly let go of you as you start to get ready for the day.

“Get home soon, alright? And don’t forget our date.” He whispered, cupping your face with his large hand.

“How can I forget you’ve been planning this for a week?”

He leaned down to kiss your lips tenderly. You groaned, putting your hand on his chest as you pulled away hesitantly.

“The sooner you let me go, the sooner I get back.” You collected your things and went to pick-up site. 

* * *

You were in the quinjet with four of your teammates, preparing for the mission. You were still half an hour away from the alleged exchange of alien technology to HYDRA. An agent confirmed that the transaction will be held in an abandoned hospital placed in the middle of nowhere in Moldova.

BB: Don’t forget our date.

Y/N: Yes, sir.

Tucking your phone in the safety of your pocket, you rechecked the gun and ammo that you might use for the mission.

“I know that look.” One of your teammates, Jack grinned. If you remember it correctly, this will be the fourth time you’ll be working with him. 

“What?” You inquired, brows knitting together.

“That love struck grin you’ve been having.” He said.

“That obvious huh?” You let out a chuckle, meeting the man’s gaze.

“I don’t recall seeing that face before…him.”

“Well, he makes me happy.”

“That he do.”

“How’s your wife doing? Last time I saw her, she looks like she’s ready to burst.”

“She’s due next month. I’ll have to take some time off after that.”

“Congratulations again.”

“Agents.” The two of you look at the monitor, only to see the pictures of the location of your mission. Everyone turned their attention on the screen, absorbing the information given to them. 

* * *

There were several scrapes and bruises that littered across your body but you’re still alive. You just spent several bullets from your handgun to six Hydra agents, each of which had a bullet that ended their life.

It was an ambush. You should have seen the sign from the beginning. It has been too easy, way too easy compared to the other raids that you’ve been before. You and your teammates got separated along the way and no one has reached out to you nor could you call either of them and anyone back at SHIELD. This made you believe that there was a signal jammer within the facility.

You were on your way back when you encountered another HYDRA agent. You quickly squeezed the trigger, only to learn that you’re empty. The agents smirked at you. Shit. You’ve thrown your handgun to his face which distracted him for a few seconds, just enough for you to get close to him. You grabbed your karambit knife and slashed his throat. 

You kicked the hand of the other agent, sending his weapon reeling down to the ground. He threw in punches at you which you dodge with great effort. You felt like it has been hours inside the facility as you fight for your life.

He was able to land a punch on your face, but you took the opportunity to aim your knife at his armpit before kicking him again. The man groaned in pain, falling down with a thud as he clutched to the wound. While you tried to savour your short victory, a Hydra agent at the end of the corridor aimed his gun at you and fired thrice.

You tried to move away but it was too late. All the bullets hit you. One in your thigh and the other two were right to your abdomen. You threw you knife at the attacker, hitting him directly on the head.

You let out a groan, leaning against the wall for balance. You put your hand over your abdomen, to see your hand turn red.

Damn, he got you good.

Were your teammates still alive? You wondered where they were but you settled for what you believe to be the best for backup but it meant that you had to leave the facility for a damn signal.

With a sigh, you slowly bent down to pick up a gun. At this point, you can’t afford a close range combat. You winced with every step you took. With some miracle you have reached the entrance without meeting any enemy, you leaned against the wall and tried your device.

You let out your pent-up breath when you reached SHIELD. You told them what happened to your team, and your current situation.

“Hold on Agent Y/ln. Backup will be there in an hour.” The line ended.

“Hurry.” You whispered. If not for you, your teammates were still inside.

Do you even have an hour left in you?

A tear escaped your eye as you sat on the cold ground, putting the handgun on your side. With shaky fingers, you dialled his number.

Each ring felt like eternity.

You knew what happened was inevitable but you never imagined it ending that way.

“Hey doll.” He chirped in.

“Just want to hear your voice.” You tried your best to sound normal.

You hear the chuckle on the other side. “Aren’t you supposed to be in a mission?”

“We’ll get there.” Your voice was firm voice but you winced at the pain in your abdomen. “What’s up? Are you outside?” You asked, hearing the background noise on his end. 

“Yeah. Thought I could get some groceries. Someone’s been living in my place for months now and she has quite an appetite.” He teased you.

“I didn’t hear anyone complaining about her before.”

“Well, she’s a great cook, and a pretty dame too.”

You laughed softly which you immediately regret as another surge of pain hit you. You had to bite your lip not to make a sound. “Just that?”

“She’s patient too, and despite all the things that she’d seen, she’s still one of the kindest person I know.”

“What a catch.”

“Yeah. Still can’t believe she chose me though.” You rest your head against the wall. A hand clutching against your wounded abdomen while the other held the phone.

There was silence for a moment before you spoke to him. “You deserve to be loved you know. I think she thinks she’s the lucky one.” And you meant each word.

“I know.” He sighed but you knew that deep down there was still reluctance of Bucky’s side.

“Did they have any mission lined up for you?” You asked.

“I might have one next week but nothing is set in stone yet. You?”

“I don’t know. Had to finish this one first.”

“Kick some Hydra’s ass.”

“That I will.”

“Can’t wait for you to come home.”

Home. You cleared your throat and forced yourself to remain calm as tears fall down your face. “I should get back for the mission.”

“Remember our date on Friday. My best girl shouldn’t miss it.” He reminded you.

“Of course. Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” You told him, slowly feeling the life seeping out of you as a pool of blood form under you. “Love you.”

“Love you too. See you soon.” And with that, you ended the call. You finally whimpered in pain. Your eyes are getting heavy but tears falling freely. At least in your last moments, you heard Bucky’s voice.

You closed your eyes and imagined your dance with Bucky last night.

* * *

Bucky has already picked up the ring at the jewellery just before you called. The thought of a wedding floated in his mind for months.

Everything was planned. Call him old fashion, and despite having faced threats in the past, he felt himself scared asking your parents for your hand. Your father didn’t seem to be pleased with the idea at first but seeing how happy you were in Bucky’s arm, how could he refuse his little girl that kind of happiness that he once shared with your mother?

Bucky was afraid that you’ll end up seeing him the way he sees himself but it has been nearly a year and you’re still together. Bucky knew that the both of you were in for a long haul. Steve had his Peggy, and he had you.

“If you look at it any longer, it’ll melt.” Sam told him, disrupting his thoughts.

“Do you think she’ll say yes?” He asked, holding a box that contained a diamond ring.

“If she had a good taste in men, she’d say no.”

He glared at his friend.

Sam only laughed at his reaction. “It’s y/n. That girl loves you, man. Of course, she’ll say yes.”

“Hope you’re right.” Heaving a sigh, he closed the black velvet box.

He was looking forward for Friday night where he’ll propose to you. The plan to go to the Grand Cannon. Everything was all set, come Friday night and if everything went to plan, you’ll become his fiancé.

A smile lingered on his lips. He can’t wait until you return back into his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt:
> 
> Person B knowing they're undoubtedly about to die within the next few seconds, likely from wound, bleeding to death. Instead of calling for help, they phone Person A and carry on a casual conversation as if nothing is wrong, making sure to mention how much they love them before their time runs out
> 
> I tweaked the prompt a bit but I like the idea of having one last call from a lover. This is my first Bucky and smut fic. Kudos and constructive criticism is highly appreciated. There might be a BuckyxReader series next. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
